Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheets of material having indicia thereon which provide guidance to an operator for forming a sheet of material into a decorative cover, and methods of performing same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sheets of material have been formed into decorative covers for various items. When the decorative cover is formed by a user, the material from which the decorative cover is constructed is frequently shape-sustaining. Such materials would include foils with dead fold characteristics.
Other sheets of material having non-shape-sustaining characteristics have been formed into shape-sustaining decorative covers; however, formation of a non-shape sustaining sheet of material into a shape-sustaining decorative cover requires either the use of a mold to form the material the decorative cover or a band or bonding material to secure the formed cover about an object. A mechanical process which uses a mold to form a non-shape sustaining sheet of material into a substantially shape-sustaining decorative cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,182, entitled xe2x80x9cArticle Forming Systemxe2x80x9d, issued to Weder et al on Sep. 27, 1988. Another example of the use of a mold to form a non-shape sustaining material into a shape-sustaining decorative cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,559 entitled xe2x80x9cCover For Containersxe2x80x9d, issued to Renner on Nov. 6, 1940.
Therefore, there is a need felt within the art for a shape-sustaining decorative container which may be formed from a non-shape sustaining sheet of material without the use of a mold to assist in the formation thereof, and which do not require a band or a bonding material to hold the decorative cover about an object.
The present invention provides a sheet of material having forming indicia and bonding material thereon for enhancing formation of the sheet of material into a decorative cover, as well as methods for forming such sheet of material into the decorative cover. Broadly, the sheet of material is formed into the decorative cover by gathering together at least a portion of the sheet of material designated by the forming indicia which are bonded by the bonding to material to provide a shape-sustaining decorative cover having a plurality of gathered portions. The decorative cover when formed is substantially both self-supporting and shape sustaining.
An objective of this invention is to provide a quick and easy way to form a decorative cover from a sheet of material without the use of a mold or the need to form the decorative cover about a flower pot.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the above stated object, is to provide a decorative cover which, once formed, can be substantially flattened and unflattened for storage and/or shipping and which is provided with a substantially continuous pattern, with little or no disruption in the majority of the pattern of the decorative cover due to numerous and irregular creases and folds.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.